


Collector of Daleks

by Terfle



Category: Doctor Who, Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Mary Poppins has a secret hobby





	Collector of Daleks

Mary Poppins has many names and many faces. She flies into the clouds up to nowhere, a land of mist and air. When you don’t see her, she descends underground, umbrella guiding the way. Because Mary Poppins has a hobby. A truly odd hobby. A hoarder, a breeder and a dealer of Daleks. She is mistress of all she herds.

Off she goes, loaning Daleks all over the world, those fantastical harbingers of doom. She deals with her childish charges with a considerably lighter hand but when the wind changes, off she rides to tend to her pets. Tickle a Dalek and they are temporarily charmed. She is the only person who knows that.

Next time you see Mary Poppins standing proud and tall, ruthlessly commanding her charges, watch out for her reflection. Look closely and quickly and you will see a shadow of a Dalek in her eyes. Because with a mistress like Mary, they are never far away.


End file.
